Tiempo Extra
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Eres uno de los bichos raros de Inglaterra? Te envió a fastidiarme el día? -No!- exclamó el pequeño frente a el negando con sus manos - Digamos que esto es como un "tiempo extra" para ti- Feliz 4 de Julio Alfred! :3


**Llega barriéndose** Uff, por poco y no logro publicar hoy. Traigo este pequeño fic en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro yankie favorito :3 No pude escribir algo mas largo por falta de tiempo pero me reivindicare ;_; Está basado en un doujinshi del mismo nombre~

Feliz cumpleaños, Alfred! *Le da un abrazo rompecolumnas*

_Gracias por leer~_

* * *

Sorbió ruidosamente su bebida y golpeteó el suelo con el pie, algo incomodo

-No entiendo que estas haciendo _tú_ aquí precisamente hoy, eres acaso uno de los bichos raros de Inglaterra? Te envió a fastidiarme el día?-

_El chico_ frente a el dejó de mordisquear el panecillo en sus manos y le dedicó una sonrisa

-Creo que no hay problema si me llamas de uno u otro modo pero hoy es un buen día, te importaría que recordáramos juntos viejos tiempos?- preguntó ignorando el comentario anterior

-No le veo el caso, esto es una _celebración_ sabes? Se trata del futuro, no del pasado- respondió enfurruñado

-Quizá tengas razón, pero aun así cuando recuerdo como éramos entonces… creo que no hay nada que se le compare- se tomó un tiempo para continuar luego de devorar el resto del panecillo de un bocado y tomando otro de la cesta –El día que _lo_ conocimos…- el mayor frunció el ceño ante esas palabras – Ese día hacia mucho frio y cuando le dije que quería que durmiéramos juntos, el tan solo me miró y me dijo que me las arreglara yo mismo-

Se encontraban sentados en la mesa en medio del jardín, cubiertos por la sombra de un gran manzano. Hasta sus oídos llegaba el murmullo del ajetreo de los preparativos dentro de la casa en los intervalos de silencio en su _conversación_ – me sentía muy solo y pensé… pensé que si así era como serian las cosas, lo mejor hubiera sido haberme quedado en el bosque – el vaso sostenido por las manos del norteamericano crujió un poco por la presión ejercida sobre el.

-Al día siguiente desperté envuelto entre una manta y sus brazos, y cuando le pregunté por que estaba conmigo en la cama me dijo que no había ningún motivo en especial, que sintió frio, eso fue todo… pero solo yo estaba cubierto con la manta- dirigió su mirada al rostro del mayor, que le evadió volteando hacia otro lado

-Antes no tenia idea de eso, pero ahora cuando lo pienso tiene sentido. Después de todo _él_ había crecido sin saber lo que era la ternura, por eso no tenia la capacidad de reconocer cuando estaba siendo tierno. Aun así, ni una sola vez consideré dejarle y regresar al bosque, pero…

Ninguno de los dos conocía el concepto de familia y creo que por eso nos equivocamos tanto. Fuimos un desastre pero a pesar de todo conservo buenos recuerdos, aun cuando la mayoría estén llenos de gritos y reproches-

-Acaso solo viniste a quejarte, "_América Británica"_?- le preguntó con ese escaso pero certero sarcasmo que le fue heredado -Te refieres también a los días actuales?- él también tomó un pan de la cesta y se lo echó completo a la boca

-No!- exclamó el pequeño frente a el negando con sus manos - Digamos que esto es como un "tiempo extra" para ti-

-No te entiendo-

-Cometimos muchos errores, pero estoy seguro de que podemos seguir adelante sin repetirlos!-

El timbre resuena por toda la casa, no se dio cuenta cuando los murmullos desde dentro cesaron indicando que se había quedado _solo,_ nadie atiende la puerta

-Quien podrá ser? Aun es temprano- dijo alternando su vista entre la entrada y su _visita_

-Por mi no te preocupes, ya dije lo que tenia que decir- dijo alegremente balanceando sus piernas en su asiento. El rubio mayor se levantó dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección a la casa. Se detuvo un momento en el umbral y le habló sin girarse a verle.

-Oye, no se si eres el verdadero yo del pasado o una ilusión pero… actualmente _él_ ya no es mi familia y tampoco somos muy amigos que digamos. Entonces que quieres decir con tiempo extra?- el timbre siguió repiqueteando, esta vez con mas insistencia –Aaagh ya voy, ya voy, silencio!- exclamó el norteamericano dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa sin esperar una respuesta

-_Cuando abras la puerta lo entenderás América… Simplemente es algo que el actual yo no se atreve a decir aun_-

Mientras tanto el otro miraba a su visitante con sorpresa, los ojos verdes rehuyendo los suyos, avergonzado

-_Quiero que los nosotros del futuro tengan su final feliz_-

Un ramo de rosas rojas le golpeó directamente en el pecho

-Agárralas ya! No te quedes ahí parado, idiota-


End file.
